What's In a Name?
by HeartofaWriter
Summary: The Halliwells are the most powerful witches there is! What happens when that power is taken away by a simple thing...like a name? Come and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Charmed but I do own these demons and the storyline!

Synopsis: Paige loses her powers and becomes a whitelighter, due to the fact that she hasn't accepted her lineage, her history, her name.

Takes place 2 months after Charmed Again Pt 2.

"Legend has it that the Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches in the world. Their power comes in their bond as sisters. That once that bond is broken so is their powers". Cervix, a Mercury demon, turned to a room filled of demons. "This is why, we fail every time we attempt to vanquish these witches."

He was pissed as he turned on his heels. Placing the book he had acquired down on his desk. "Can someone tell me how we are to vanquish these witches?" There was silence in the room, until a demon rose in his seat. "We kill them!" Cervix threw his hand out killing him with a fireball. "Wrong! Anyone else?" Looking around a deep voice came from the back.

"We sever their bond as sisters, just as Belthazor has done before us." He grinned, the room parted to find. "Siam. We have awaited your return. Now tell me, how do you plan to sever the bonds of the Charmed Ones." Cervix was intrigued to hear this. Countless demons have died at the hands the Charmed Ones. Siam, rose to his feet and headed to the front.

"First, things first." Pulling an athame from his back, he stuck it in the gut of Cervix. Watching him engulfed in flames, he turned to the rest of the demons. "Now. Let's begin. To kill a Charmed One, you must break their sisterly bond. To do this, we go after one of them." He nodded, the demons nodded in agreement. "Which one?" A demon asked, hoping to not be vanquished. Siam smiled. "Which one? The newest one of course, Paige!" Siam smirked at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. Hope you enjoy, it's nothin much. Just building something up.

"Paige!" Piper called from the kitchen. Paige rushed in. "What! What!" Looking around for trouble. "Where the ginger?" Piper was shuffling through the cabinets. Paige sighed moving to the room cabinet Piper just left. "Here. Don't yell if there isn't some actually trouble." Piper scoffed, heading to a boiling pot. "Piper what are you doing?" Paige grabbed some herbs sniffing them and being repelled by the awful smell. "I'm being prepared. You never know WHAT'S gonna strike next." Piper said throwing in the ginger. "Oh crimeny! Don't be so paranoid."

Paige moved from around the island. Phoebe entered. "Who's being paranoid?" Looking from sister to sister. "Piper's being paranoid, again!" Paige chimed in. "Aah!" Phoebe said sucking her teeth. "Hey! My paranoia is always almost certain." Piper nodded while raising her eyebrow.  
"Better paranoid than dead." She added, before she threw in a few more herbs as the pot smoked.

Outside the window, a demon was watching their every move. "Mmm..." Shimmering out he appeared in front of Siam. "Sire. She's not along. She's amongst her sisters." The demon followed Siam's every move. "Then we wait!" He turned looking at a book titled 'Legacies.  
Grinning he motioned, signaling for the demon to leave. He shimmered out and Siam took a seat opening the book. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i haven't wrote anything in awhile. I just wanted it to be nice and long and good and I didn't know what else to say. Hopefully you like this chapter. Here we go!

As Piper finished the potion she handed a vial each to Phoebe and Paige. Nodding her head,  
she pocketed one herself. Phoebe watched her and finally spoke up. "Piper, where's Leo"  
Phoebe looked around the kitchen, smiling as she did and so did Paige. Piper gave a sarcastic smile, and moved Phoebe out the way. "He's with a charge." Piper said as she left the kitchen, her two younger sisters behind her.

Paige looked around the manor, something felt wrong. Something felt different, shrugging it off, she sat down in the living room with her sisters. "So, what are we to do?" Looking from sister to sister. As Piper and Phoebe did the same. No demons have attacked in awhile and that wasn't like them. "I don't know. Enjoy the silence." Piper said, as she moved a piece of her hair out her face. Phoebe crossed her legs and shrugged her shoulders. "What can we do? They're planning something, I know it." She said, a little irritated, her sisters looked at her. She felt their stares and sighed a bit as she changed her position on the couch.

"I'm having some real trouble with my column, guys." Phoebe said in the most sincere voice.  
Piper and Paige shared a look because they'd never seen her so, defeated before. "What's the problem, Pheebs?" Piper asked as she placed on her big sister look. Phoebe explained that her advice has been a little off and that her powers are connected. Paige began to listen intently, not trying to seem obvious. "What's the matter with your powers Phoebe?" Paige looked at her. Leaning in to make sure she heard correctly. "Well, I've been very...let's say 'Hostile' with my readers." Phoebe looked at her sisters. They nodded.  
------------------------------------

Down in the underworld, Siam continued reading his book, as many demons have come and awaited their orders. Pacing back and forth, he smiled as he read the from the book: 'Legacies' He turned to a nearby demon, grabbing his collar, he looked him in the eyes. "What's your name"  
Eyeing Siam, with no fear, he spoke up. "Revo, sir." He bowed a bit as Siam realeased his collar. Siam grinned and throwing his hand back as the demon retook his place. "What's our fist move, sire." Revo asked as Siam still paced reading the book. Siam looked up and to the legion of demons, half closing the book.

"First, we watch. Study their moves. How they interact as sisters. Then, we tear it down"  
He laughed a bit, as all the demons, besides Revo seemed impressed. Siam noticed this. "What"  
He moved into Revo's face. "Not impressed." Revo stood, with a blank look on his face that obviously said, 'no I'm not'. Siam nodded. "How do I plan to seperate Paige from her sisters? How can I break the mighty Power of Three?" Revo looked at him. "With this." He held up the book.  
"This is all we need to break their power, and in turn...we break them." He grinned while staring at Revo, who barely let out a smirk. Siam took a liking to this demon who opposed him.

--------------------------------------

Piper scooted over to Phoebe and wrapped an arm around her, as Paige got up and sat on the coffee table. "So you gave out some bad advice, we all do sometimes, honey." Paige tried to say encouraging. Phoebe shook her head. "That's not it. My powers stopped working." It got really silent in the Halliwell household. "Stopped working as in..." Piper trailed off.  
"Stopped working as in they don't work anymore Piper!" Phoebe rattled off as she groaned and lowered her head. Piper and Paige noticed sparks coming from the back of her head. They hopped up. "Uhhh...Phoebe." Piper let out, as Phoebe lifted her head. Her eyes were filled with electricity. "Phoebe?" Paige said unconvinced.

Phoebe screamed out and beams of electricity released from her hands. "LEEEEOOO!" Piper yelled to the heavens, as blue light filled the manor. Orbing down, he got thrown back by a shock of electricity. "Leo!" Piper ran by his side, as Paige continued to dodge Phoebe.  
Finally she stopped, and Phoebe was weak on the couch. Piper helped Leo up, as he told her he was fine. "Paaaige!" She called out to make sure her sister wasn't fried up. Getting up from behind the couch, Paige gave out a cough." I'm fine." Leo entered the living room. Looking at Phoebe who was breathing hard, she looked up at her sisters. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"  
Piper pointed to Phoebe unaware her baby sister could do that.

"I don't know." Phoebe said. Getting up, as everyone jolted back. "I'm fine. Really." She couldn't stand for long. Paige and Piper looked at Leo. "I don't know what that was." Piper tilted her head to the side. "I guess I'll go find out, huh?" Piper nodded as he gave her a kiss and orbed out. Piper slowly sat back next to Phoebe. "It's gonna be fine." Phoebe nodded as Paige nodded and laid a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. The demon, Rya, who was spying on the girls, shimmered out just as Paige looked at the window. Squinting, she wasn't sure if she saw what she thought she saw.

----------------------------------------------

Shimmering in, she bowed to Siam. "Sir. We may have a problem." Siam looked up and allowed her to speak. "The middle sister as a new power and it is powerful sir." She added as she lowered her head again, until it was time for her to speak. "A new power?" Rya nodded her head. Siam, seemed unimpressed, but knew it wouldn't interfere with his plans for Paige. Snapping his fingers, Rya looked up. "Good work." Looking to the rest of the demons. "Phoebe might have a new power, but once Paige is taken care of, it won't matter!" The demons all agreed,  
as he sat back on his throne and continued to read the book, 'Legacies'.

WELL, UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLKS. I PROMISE I WON'T TAKE LONG WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY AND THROW ME SOME FEEDBACK. I LOVE A GOOD OR BAD REVIEW! lol 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long guys! My classes got out of control and I had some catching up to do but I'm finished for the time being. Enjoy this update, more are on the way!!!

Piper paced back and forth, her arms tightly crossed. "All I'm saying is how long does it take to find out what's wrong?" She slapped her hands on the side of her legs, before crossing them again. Paige looked up at her, but then looked back at Phoebe. "You sure you're ok?" She asked her sister, not wanting to ignite her again. Phoebe just breathed out and nodded her head. "Here." Piper reached and handed her a class of water. Just then Leo orbed back down. Piper's head quickly snapped towards him. Leo hands up in defense mode. "I know! I know. But there was a lot of talk about this." He looked at Phoebe before taking a seat on the coffee table. Piper followed him taking her place on the other side of Phoebe.

Phoebe who was feeling better by the moment, looked at Leo. "Give it to me straight, Leo." She said as the Charmed Ones stared back at him. Nodding his head, he looked directly at her. "According to the Elders, this is a naturally progression of your powers." They all looked shocked. Piper was thinking Phoebe had dipped into the BOS, Phoebe and Paige both thought she'd been bewitched or targeted. "What? Naturally progression? YOU CALL THAT NATURALLY LEO!!!" Her fingers crackled with electricity. Paige and Piper looked at her. "Calm down, Phoebe. Breathe..." Piper said to her sister, showing her how to slowly breathe. Phoebe just nodded her head. "Your right. I need to get the hang of this, fast." Fast was right, as Paige kept getting the feeling she was being watched.

-------------------------------------

Rya, watched as Siam walked back and forth reading his book. Closing it, he looked at his minions standing before him. "Anyone have an update?" He looked around the cave, as mumurs were heard and finally Rya stepped up. "Well, nothing has happened sir. She is still with her sisters and their whitelighter has just told them about Phoebe's new power." She bowed her head, the others looked at her with disgust as she grinned at this. "Nicely done, Rya. The rest of you leave me!!" Siam threw his hand about as most shimmered out and others just vanished. He walked up to Rya, lifting her face. "Listen closely. We are this close to taking down the Charmed Ones." He grinned.

Rya didn't want to be killed, but she decided she needed to know. "How is that sir?" Her eyes pierced is own. "I mean all we have down is watch them and nothing has come of it." He cocked his head to the side, looking at her. "Oh, something has come of it." He grabbed her back the neck, pulling her directly into his face. "You know what makes them so strong? Do you?" She could barely shake her head no, but somehow managed. "Well I do. By reading this book, I learned the true power behind the power of three. And with it their demise!!" He smiled before engaging in kissing Rya.

-------------------------------------

Phoebe was a bit calmer as she paced the room a bit. Her hair flowing as if the wind hit it. Paige stared at her sister. "That is so cool." She smiled as the three of them gave her a look. "Well, it is." She laid back on the couch and folded her legs and arms. "So what's the name for her power? And how'd she get it?" Piper asked as she looked at Leo. This question made Phoebe stop pacing and look at Leo. "Well, it's a mixture of her premonition and empathic powers." He said as he continued. "If focused enough she could shock a person into reliving their past wrong doings." They all looked at Phoebe. "The more she works on it, the more she will tap into its power. With it she can inflict any kind of emotion on anyone." He finished out as Phoebe had to take a seat not believing the power she possessed.

"But now, I mean, why now?" Phoebe asked to no one in general. Leo looked at her and got straight into whitelighter mode. "Well, usually this happens when this power is gonna be needed." That said Paige looked at everyone, clearing her throat a bit. "Something wrong Paige?" Piper asked, looking at her sister. "Well, you guys know how I can sense evil right?" They all nodded. Remembering how Paige sensed the evil inside that old house once. "Well, I've been getting this feeling that I'm being watched." She said looking at her family. "Well, we all trust your instincts Paige. Maybe we should look into it?" Leo said looking at Piper and Phoebe. They nodded and all headed for the book.

--------------------------------------

Siam, now through with Rya, sat back on his throne reading the book, Legacies. "The power of three is nearing it's end. And with it I will become the new Source." He grinned as he looked up. Sensing someone else in the room, he quickly rose to his feet. "Show yourself!!" He called out, all that was seen were a pair of red eyes, and then slowly followed a body. "Forgive me, but I only wanted to know your plan." He bowed a bit. "The others are wondering if this plan is going to work. Many have underestimated the Charmed Ones. The underworld is filled with the ashes." He added, before kneeing down before Siam. Siam moved towards him, with the flick of the wrist, he lifted the demon into the air. "Well, you tell the others that this plan is golden, and all who oppose are fine to dare me! NOW GO!!!" He shouted as the demon flew threw what looked like ordinary cave walls. Dusting himself off, he sat back down.

Breathing in he snapped his fingers and a bowl with some herbs appeared infront of him. Looking over the things and checking the book he smiled. "Yes, this will do." Dropping the book on the table, it was left open to a page that was titled: 'The Ancestors'. 


	5. Chapter 5

So so sorry. A lot of things have happened. I will do my best to start updating more often. I'm workin on a new story as well. So stay tuned.

In the attic, Piper began flipping the pages of the book, but stop shortly after. Looking at her sisters, "What are we looking for exactly?" she asked around the room. No one actually knew simply because Paige only had feelings and feelings weren't listed in the book. Paige looked around the room at the puzzled faces and decided to elaborate. "Well, I could've sworn there was a demon watching us from outside, or rather me. I just feel like there are a pair of eyes watching me." She added, before taking a seat. Was she crazy? Was there anyone watching her or was this a pathetic excuse to have some attention? She didn't really know.

Moving over to her sister, Phoebe took a seat next to her. "You have good instincts Paige. You need to start trusting them. But from what you gave us, there's nothing to go on, but be careful. Alrite?" Phoebe added very sisterly, as Paige gave her a smile and a nod. Getting up, she decided she'd head to her room. "I think I'll get some rest, it's been a busy day with buzz lightyear over there." She winked before exiting the room. "Hey! Not my fault." Phoebe added, before smiling as Leo and Piper were already doing. "Guys, think someone is really watching her?" Phoebe questioned Paige's feelings, knowing her they were too. "I don't know, but we should keep an eye on her anyway." Piper said, before taking Leo's hand and leaving the attic, Phoebe behind them, her hair still filled with electricity.

--

With a bowl firmly in his hand, Siam began mixing in the herbs as he was instructed on the page. A pinch of this, a dab of that, with a few sprinkles of clover he was in business. Moving his hands over the bowl, he began his spell. "Darkness is what I seek, but somethings in my path, remove the block, show me to my true path." He announced as the bowl sparked and an image appeared above it. There Paige lie in her bed, eyes closed. A smile rose on Siam's face. "She's my path to greatness. I knew it." He said, calling in his army of sorts. As they entered the image disappeared. "It's time." He called out to them. A loud roar sounded in the cave.

"Who shall be the one to kill her sire!!" A demon called out, as many wanted the chance to kill a Charmed One. Siam's face got a small grin on it. "Kill her? Who said anythng about killing her?" The demons murmured as they weren't sure what they could do with her then if not kill her. "Paige is the newest Halliwell, or shall I say Matthews. Her blood is tainted and her loyalty to her lineage is weak, that is how we separate her from her sisters." He said, the demons grinning and smirking at this plan. Rya, who was still intoxicated by her leader, just smiled and nodded at the plan. "YOU!" Siam called out, a demon walked towards him. "What is you name?" He said, as he was next in line. "I'm called Trikas sire." He said. "Well, Trikas, it's time for you to meet a witch."

Throwing his hand over the demon, he made him gorgeous. Looking at himself, he felt ready for his mission. "You are to befriend her, get her to trust you, maybe even love you. Once you make it pass the threshold, there is where you break her and prey on her insecurities as a Charmed One." Trikas nodded his head. "She's young, new to the craft and all this is overwelming to her. She wants to be free and you're the freedom she needs. NOW GO!!" Trikas disappeared and Siam took a seat on his throne.

-- Afternoon

Grinning, as he was on the porch of the Halliwell Manor, clearing his throat he rang the doorbell. Paige interrupted by the bell, awoke and headed down the stairs. Hitting the steps as Leo answered the door. Leo answered and greeted the demon/man. "Can I help you?" Leo wasn't sure who this was as he'd never seen him with any of the sisters. "Is Paige Halliwell here?" He said deliberately as he could see Paige at the bottom of the stairs. With a smile on her face, she moved to the door but stopped as Leo answered. "You mean Paige Matthews?" He said, as Paige's face dropped. Her moral slowly dropping. "Oh, excuse me, Matthews." He nodded, as Leo turned to call her but got a surprise as she was behind him. "For you." He smiled and left the two alone.

Moving to the door, she sorta smiled. "I'm Paige...Matthews." She let out. "Hi. I'm Trik...Trip Tritan. Social Services sent me over. I was told you would be my trainer?" He said, as Paige was a bit confused. "I didn't hear anything about any new recruits." She added. "I came at the last minute. They told me they still had an opening, so here I am." Agreeing to it, Paige turned as Trikas was about to step into the house, through the threshold, but Paige stopped him. "Ok. Well, let's head out." She said as she grabbed her coat, Trikas nodded with a defeated grin. "BYE!" Paige yelled, before disappearing with Trikas.

Ok. That's all I got for now. I will update soon. PLEASE FORGIVE ME AGAIN!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review!!

--Afternoon

The bye from Paige echoed throughout the Victorian Manor. Phoebe and Piper, still in the attic, heard Paige and then the door slam. The force of the slam let them know something was bothering their baby sister, something indeed. Looking at each other, they shared a look that only the two of them would know. "Wonder what's the matter with Paige?" Phoebe said, as she moved to the window and watched her sister and some guy walk down the block. "Who's he?" Phoebe asked as Piper quickly moved to the window, shrugging as she got a clear view. "I don't know. I haven't seen him before. Leo?" Piper called, as he walked the room. "Yes." He answered moving towards the sisters. "Who was at the door?" She asked, politely. "Uhh, some guy for Paige. Said the agency sent him." Leo said taking a breath as he finished. Phoebe and Piper shared a concerned look, but they knew they couldn't jump to conclusions if they were indeed wrong.

--Prescott Street

Walking down the block, Paige took a look at the house. It wasn't too long ago that she'd moved in with her sisters, became a witch, and on top of that a budding whitelighter. Trikas, Trip in human form, gathered her attention again. "Something wrong? Did I come at a bad time?" His concern was certainly genuine to Paige. Smiling, she was happy someone other than herself was concerned about her. "No I'm fine." She answered a bit low, her hands in her pockets. Not giving up, Trip gave her a grin, feeling obligated now and the fact that he was a cutey, made Paige confess. "Well, if you must know." She said. "I must." He retorted with a chuckle. "I sometimes feel like my sisters don't get me." Trip nodded. "I'm adopted and just recently found them and for years I used to be the only child, but now..." She trailed off. "But now you're not and you don't know if you fit in?" Trip finished her sentence, she turning to him with a smile. "Yea. I mean, am I a Matthews or am I a Halliwell?" Trip grinned at this as the plan was well into way. "Yea, I'm a Halliwell by blood, but Matthews is in my heart and I can't let them go. They raised me, loved me." She said as they rounded a corner.

--Across the street

Siam, who knew he had to check on Trikas' progess, spotted the two walking the block. Grinning, he caught eyes with Trikas. Giving him a nod, his eyes went red and he disappeared. Knowing he was in good standing, Trikas continued with Paige.

--Manor

Sitting in the living room, Phoebe couldn't get Paige out her head. How must she be feeling to be in a new house and new family. On some level, Phoebe could relate as when she came home, it felt very different from her own single life. Her mind began to race as she got up and stood in front of Piper and Leo, who were sitting across from her. "I think we need to call Paige." They looked at her, Piper raising that eyebrow of her's. "Phoebe." She said. "Don't Phoebe me Piper. I know something's wrong. We can at least call her, let her know that we care." Phoebe on some level felt Paige needed this, wanted this. Giving up, Piper rose from her seat, grabbed the phone and handed it to Phoebe. "Dial away." She said sitting back with Leo. Phone in hand, Phoebe began to dial, moments later there was a faint ringing. Roaming the room, Phoebe found Paige's phone down deep in the cushion a chair. "See. Something's wrong." Phoebe said, placing the phones on the table. "Phoebe, Paige is a big girl, I'm sure if there was a problem, she'd orbed in by now." Piper said as she moved by her younger sister. "Yea, you should get some rest. With your new powers, you're probably just really charged." Leo added, Piper's head snapping his way. "No pun intended." Leo quickly added. Scoffing, Phoebe pulled away from Piper shocking her a bit as she did. "Hey!" She yelled after her before sitting back with Leo. "Didn't mean it." Phoebe added as she climbed the stairs, rubbing her fingers together, grinning as the electricty popped. In her room, she laid down, her eyes slowly going as she did.

--Evening

Paige and Trikas, had walked the entire block, as the stood in front of her house. "I'm so sorry, I didn't get to train you on anything." She said, tucking a piece of her hair back, looking up at him. "No worries. I"m not going anywhere." He added, as he looked at her door, making her turn as he did. He moved closer to her, as she turned around, her face to his chest. Clearing her throat, she moved in and kissed him. "Would it be a little weird if I asked you if we could go grab a bite to eat?" Trikas asked as innocent as he could, Paige was beaming in the inside. "I actually like weird, yes it would and I would love to." He reached out, grabbed her hand, as they moved down the block towards a restaurant.

Phoebe, who now lay tossing and turning in her bed, began muttering in her sleep. "No...bu...Pai...DEMONS!" She shouted out as she continued to toss. Visions in her head trying to show her something, something dealing with Paige. "Paige?" She was now in astral form in her 'dream'. Looking at her sister, she felt a strong emotion for her. "Trip, what's going on?" Paige's voice rang out, as she was looking at Trip who was Phoebe now. "Paige I want to help you, but you have to tell me who you are." He said. Phoebe's face dripping sweet, as she went back into her subconcious premonition. "Who I am? I don't know who I am." Paige let out, the look on her face, piercing her sister's heart. "You're a Matthews." Trip said. "No...no." Phoebe muttered again. "You're a Halliwell too! Tell him..." She tried talking through her astral self, but it wasn't working. "Matthews. I am a Matthews. My parents loved me and gave me the best life possible!!" As she said this, a knife went into her belly, Trip standing over her, grinning. "Goodnight, Paige Matthews." Phoebe hopped out her sleep, shivering and shaking, as she'd just killed her sister. The premonition was so real, she could feel everything, especially the knife in her sister's stomach. Getting up, she ran to Paige's room, opening the door immediately, as the room was empty. "Paige?!" Phoebe said, worried more than ever about her sister. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews guys! You make me feel great. Dont know how many chapters this story will have, I'm just goin with the flow.

Evening - Outside Phoebe's window

Amea, a follower of Siam, was looking in on her. Listening in, she caught all of the premonition. Shimmering away, she made her way back to Siam's lair. Clearing her throat, as she entered in she took a bow on one knee. "Sire, Phoebe has seen our plan." Looking up, he had anticipated this from the middle sister, as her power of intuition had grown exponentially.  
"Tell me what happened, Amea." Starting in, she explained how she went to sleep, and began her premonition.  
Continuing on she stated how she saw her sister die and that it was by a man named Trip. "Did she see his face?"  
He asked her wondering, because if she did their plan was a waste. "I don't think so. She just said a name." Nodding his head, he rose to his feet, as she followed suit and rose to hers. "Go and signal Trikas, tell him he needs to get back here immediately. GO NOW!" He ordered as she shimmered away.

Evening - outside Quake

Taking a seat, as Trikas had pulled out her chair, Paige smiled. "I don't think I've been here before". She added not knowing her sister was once host, chef and coordinator of this very establishment. Sitting as well, he smiled at her. "Me neither, I've heard about it though". Getting the menus, he looked up, seeing Amea a few clicks away. Clearing his throat, Paige looked up at him. "Something wrong?"  
She asked, as he gave her a smile and shook his head. "Oh, my uh..." Waving a hand over his pocket a phone appeared and began to vibrate. Pulling it out he showed her. "Just my phone. Mind if I take this?" He asked. "Oh no problem." Smiling he got up and began walking in Amea's direction, finally making it he knew something had to be wrong. "What is it?" He demanded. "Siam wants you now!" She said as she grabbed him and shimmered away. Shimmering in right in front of Siam, Trikas took a new as did Amea. "Sire." Trikas opened. "Trikas, there is a mixup in the plan. The middle sister, Phoebe, has had a premonition of her sister's death, by your hands. Now, she hasn't seen your face, but she knows your name." Trikas, looked up as he knew this was the end of the plan. Or was it?  
"Sire, if she knows my name, then our plan is a bust." He said. "No, once you and Paige both walk in her home, she is under your spell. Anything you say, she's there."  
Nodding his head, as he'd gotten his orders, he disappeared and met back up with Paige. "Sorry. My landlord." He said sitting down with her as she smiled at him.

Late Evening - Manor

Phoebe was pacing as Leo and Piper rounded the corner to find her in Paige's room. "What's the matter?" Piper came out first as she knew this couldn't be a good pacing. When has there ever been a good pacing in the Halliwell Manor? Turning to Piper, Phoebe took a big breath,  
"I had this premonition of Paige and it was those astral ones, I was a demon, or what I'm assuming is a demon and he, me well, he since he was me and I was him, I stabbed Paige." She looked at her sister and brother in law, as they sorta lay in confusion from the words she spouted out so quickly. "Ok." Leo said as he looked at Piper. "Wait! You had a premonition of Paige dying?" Phoebe slapped her sides in frustration, as she nodded her head. "Hello!" She added on. Rubbing her forehead, Piper grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her to the attic.  
"What did he look like?" Piper asked as she began to flip the pages. Phoebe laid her hands over the book to stop her. "I didn't see a face.  
Just a name. Trip." She said. "A demon named Trip...ring a bell?" Piper said turning to Leo as he shook his head. "Not that I know of. Let me check with the elders." With that said he orbed out leaving the sisters to their own devices. A beat later, the pages of the book started to flip. "Whoa." Phoebe let out as the pages stopped on the Halliwell Matriarch page. "I think Grams has lost it." Piper added as she closed the book but it slammed back open. Phoebe chuckled as she looked at Piper. "I think she means it. But what is she trying to tell us?" Phoebe asked as they took a seat thinking. 


	8. Author's Note

Hello all! I know I have dragged this story out for soooo long! But I can say I'll be writing more on it. I'm going to be finishing this story up with one hell of a chapter to bring it to a much needed close. So bare with me, because 'What's In A Name' will be coming to a close in the coming weeks. I'm working out all the kinks and I'm sure to make this finale worth all the waiting I've put you through. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoying. 


	9. Blessed Be

Phoebe and Piper were in a bit of silence wondering why Grams would flip the book to the 'Matriarch' page. They were sure they had been blessed already, but it never dawned on them that it was Paige that needed the blessing. "Has anyone heard from Paige?" Phoebe asked as Piper glanced at her watch and shook her head. "No. Leo said some guy came by looking for Paige, something about social work." Piper shrugged. She wasn't sure if she'd gotten all the facts from Leo. "Well.." Phoebe prompted, knowing how her sisters' mind worked. "Call him." Phoebe said as Leo had went to the Elders just seconds ago. "Leo!" Piper called as he immediately orbed back down. "I'm sorry. They've never heard of a demon called 'Trip'." Leo hated not being able to bring the girls the information they needed. Without it, he felt he wasn't doing his job as their Whitelighter.

"Thanks Leo. But what we need to know now is who is the guy who came here for Paige earlier?" Phoebe asked. "Well he said the agency sent him, for training. He didn't look familiar but Paige seemed fine with it." He looked between the sisters. Knowing how their mind worked, he knew something wasn't right. "Can you sense her?" Piper asked as he closed his eyes and after a beat he opened them with a quick nod. "Bring her home." Piper said as Leo nodded and disappeared in blue lights. The sisters stared at each other, worried for their baby sister. Phoebe couldn't stop her pacing because she couldn't stop the images from replaying in her mind. Her hand trembled as she rememebered the warm feeling of the blade in Paige's stomach.

"Phoebe?" Piper called as her sister seemed to be in a trance. Looking into her eyes, the lightning that now coursed through her veins, appeared. "PHOEBE!" Piper called once more finally getting a response. "You need to breathe. That lightning thing is flaring up again." Piper put a nice space between the two not wanting to share the same fate as Leo did earlier. Phoebe gave her sister a nod, as her hair crackled and her fingers sparked. The rush of power Phoebe was feeling was unreal, but she knew she had to control it. It might come in handy sooner than later.

Paige and Trip (Trikas), were having a great time. Paying for their meal, they began their walk back to the Halliwell Manor. Paige went on and on about how she told herself that once she'd found her sisters she wouldn't forget about the parents and family that raised her. How difficult it is for her to have to choose who to love more. Before she could continue, the glint of blue caught her eyes as she quickly pulled Trip towards her. "What is it?" He asked, peering back only for Paige's hand to guide his face back to hers. "Oh..I'm not in a hurry to get home is all." She smiled as she looked back to Leo as he motioned for her. "Give me one moment. But stay like this ok?" She smiled as he nodded. Paige moved behind him and sunk behind a bush with Leo.

"What are you doing?!" Paige asked, trying her best to lower her voice. "Your sisters need you home now!" He hurried as he got another glance at Trip. "What's his name?" Leo looked suspicious which didn't go unnoticed by Paige. "Why? Whatever. You know what Leo, tell my sisters I'll be home soon." She brushed him off as he tried to call her again. "Home!" She yelled in a lower register only for Leo to disappear just as he appeared. Brushing off her clothes, Paige bounced back over to Trip. "Ok. Let's go." She smiled. "What happened?" He asked, finally turning around. "Tell me about yourself, Trip." Paige linked arms as they continued down the street.

Leo orbed back in, the girls knowing by the color of his orbs that Paige sent him. "What happened?" Phoebe asked as Leo told the girls what Paige said. Piper was obviously upset that Paige wasn't taking this more serious. "Did you tell her about Phoebe's premonition?" Piper asked as the look on Leo's face gave her the answer. "Leo!" Phoebe called. "She didn't give me enough time." He defended as Piper moved to his side. "She said she'll be home soon." He said. "Plus the guy is with her." He added in as the girls nodded. "Well we should head downstairs then. Greet them as they come in." Piper said as she led the charge out of the attic.

Paige and Trip were now in front of the Manor. Looking at the Grand Victorian, Paige sighed as Trip placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, from everything you've told me today, it seems you don't feel too apart of this family. I mean I wouldn't blame you. It doesn't seem they know or get you at all." He said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Oh..and you do?" She challenged. Paige knew she'd just met him, but she felt a strange pull towards him. "I get that you want to keep the memories of your adoptive parents alive, without jeopardizing what you have with you biological family. And I know that's difficult." He moved closer to her planting a kiss on her lips. Pulling back, Paige was enthralled. "Want to come in?" She gave a dazed smile as he nodded quickly.

"She's coming." Phoebe said as Piper and Leo moved to her side. The door creaked open as Paige noticed her family at the ready. Sighing, she led Trip in. "Oh, he's cute." Phoebe announced only for Piper and Leo to share a look. "Paige wait!" Leo called but he was too late as Trip had finally made it passed the threshold. A cloud seemed to fall over Paige and it hadn't gone unnoticed by her family. "Paige?" Phoebe called as she'd noticed the grin on Trip's face. "Trip I presume." Piper said as the demon finally revealed himself. "Call me, Trikas." He grinned. "Paige!" Phoebe yelled this time only for Trikas to let out a laugh.

"Paige.." He called as she turned to him. "How do you feel about being a Halliwell?" He asked as he looked back towards the sisters and Leo. "I'm not a Halliwell. I'm a Matthews. They are my family and they love me." She claimed and as if being punched, Piper and Phoebe winced in pain. "Why are we still here?" Paige asked as she turned back to her sisters. "Continue." Trikas commanded. "I've never felt apart of this family. I will never amount to Prue and why should I even try? I found a family tree in the attic and I wasn't even on it. I won't become a Halliwell and forget my Matthews family!" Paige ranted which seemed to pain her sisters the more she went on.

"Why is she saying this?" Phoebe, who was gripping tightly onto Piper, asked. "Seems this demon has tapped into some repressed emotions of Paige's. Gaining her trust and being allowed into the manor finished whatever spell he started." "Gotta say, for a whitelighter you're quite smart." Trikas grinned at Leo. "Paige! He's tricking you. We're you're family!" Phoebe said as Piper watched her sister hold on tighter to her demon companion and orb out.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe called as she and Piper fell to the ground. "She's not hearing us, Phoebe." Piper said as Leo helped them up. "What I don't understand is what is going on with us?" Phoebe said commenting on the pain she was feeling. "Leo?" Piper asked as he had no idea himself. "Maybe I can help." A voice from behind them sounded and turning, there in all her glory was Patty Halliwell, the mother of the Charmed Ones. "Mom!" Piper and Phoebe sounded simultaneously. Both ran and wrapped their arms around her, Phoebe naturally holding on a bit longer.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Piper asked. "Isn't it obvious?" She said as her daughters had blank faces. "You girls don't realize how powerful you truly are." She took a seat as her daughters and son in law followed. "The Halliwell name is a powerful name. It has been built over the years starting with the Warren line. Demons not only fear us as witches they fear the name alone and with it comes tremendous power." She stated while looking over the house she once inhabited. "By Paige rejecting her name, she has rejected her power and the protection that comes along with it." Patty finished. "You're telling me by just renouncing the Halliwell name, you sever your ties as a witch?" Piper asked as Patty nodded. "And the pain we felt..." Phoebe trailed. "The pain you felt was your collective power weaning." Patty revealed.

"So how are we supposed to fix this?" Leo asked as Patty stayed silent and looked at her girls. "We vanquish the demon." Piper announced. "Even if you vanquish the demon, it won't reverse what has happened to Paige. No spell can fix it. It has to come from here." Patty said while pointing to her heart. "Paige doesn't feel completely apart of the family." Phoebe said, sensing that much in her sister. "Well, we have to figure out how to change that and fast." Piper looked at Phoebe remembering the premonition she had. Trikas wouldn't keep her alive long.

**-Moments later, in the attic-**

The room fell silent as you could hear everyone thinking, even though no one said a word. "The Matriarchs." Phoebe said. "What?" Leo asked as she turned to her family. "Up in the attic, Grams. She flipped the book to the Matriarch page. We thought she'd lost it but maybe she was giving us a heads up." Phoebe said as Piper nodded. "Right. Paige has never been blessedand been christened into the family." Piper announced. She felt bad about that.

"We need to make Paige see how much she means to this family. A christening alone won't do the trick." Patty said. "Well how are we going to do that?" Phoebe asked a bit defeated as all eyes were on her. "What?" She asked, as her fingers immediately snapped and her hair crackled. "Nooo!" She pointed and a little spark popped. Clutching her hands closed, she shook her head. "You can't expect me..." She trailed shaking her head. "Phoebe, you're the only one here who has the power to let people experience any emotion. Plus, with your ability of sight, you can show Paige moments she's never seen before, through your eyes." Leo moved to Phoebe as he gave her one of his encouraging speeches. "You can do this. We know you can." He added as she nodded slowly. Breathing deep, she didn't want to dwell. "What about the demon? I'm sure he won't let us get close enough for a Wiccaning." Phoebe said.

Nodding, Piper thought on it. "We summon Paige here. She might not feel like a Halliwell, but she's still our sister, which means the 'To Call a Witch' spell should work." Piper took a breath. "We just substitute 'witch' for 'sister' and it should summon her right to us." She finished as Phoebe nodded, agreeing with the plan. "We have to summon Grams. She's the Matriarch. Only she can perform the spell." Phoebe went to the book as Piper began lighting some candles. "Ready." Piper said as Phoebe nodded. Clasping hands they chanted:

"Here these words, Here my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, We summon thee, Cross now the great divide." Everyone watched as swirls of light appeared until Grams was front and center. "Well, took you long enough." She smiled. Stepping out from the candles, her body became corporeal as she hugged Patty and the girls tightly. "Leo." She gave a quick wave as Leo gave a smile but was obviously irritated by her lack of interest. "Now, where's the spell?" She moved to the book and quickly used her telekinesis to flip its pages. "So I take it you know what's going on?" Piper chimed in which made the pages stop flipping.

"Of course dear." Grams smiled as Phoebe cleared her throat. "How? You're dead." Phoebe announced, which a slight chuckle from her elder sister. "Yes dear, I am. But that doesn't mean I can't have a life." She tapped the page letting all know she found the 'Matriarch Summoning'. "I tend to peek every now and again." She grinned, before running her finger down the pages. "You peek?" Piper repeated as Grams looked up and nodded. "Well yea, how else will I know what's going on? But I don't peek during the important moments...ya know?" She winked, which grossed not only Phoebe and Piper out, but Patty as well.

"Oookay. Let's talk about how to save Paige." Leo cleared the way as everyone nodded. "Right. So for the blessing to occur you have to get Paige here." Grams announced. "But you must find a way to break..Trikas?" She looked at Phoebe as she nodded. "Trikas' hold over Paige." Patty finished as Grams nodded as everyone looked at Phoebe, who had no idea what she was going to do. "So the plan is to summon Paige here, Phoebe will use her new powers to show Paige just how much she means to us and this family. And then Grams.." Piper trailed. "Then I'll summon the Halliwell's, right after you vanquish that demon. I think I can whip up a nice potion for him." The head of the family grinned, as no one wanted to be on Grams' bad side.

**-Kitchen-**

Banging around pots, as it were, Piper was firmly behind Grams as she fixed a potion up. You couldn't deny that Penelope Halliwell was a fine witch indeed, still Piper didn't want her in her kitchen. A few sprinkles into the pot and poof sounded letting all know the potion was complete. "Phoebe." Grams called as the middle child quickly handed her grandmother a bottle and stopper. Placing the potion within, she handed it to Piper. "All set." Grams smiled, happy to be back in the fighting fold. Everyone left the kitchen but Phoebe. Patty and Piper stopped looking at her. Giving Piper a nod, Patty moved over to her former youngest child.

"What's the matter honey?" Patty took Phoebe's hand as she sat with her at the island. Phoebe was freaking out as she had no idea how to use her new ability. Still she knew the family was counting on her. "I don't think I can do it." Phoebe's doe eyes filled with tears looked back at Patty. It reminded the Charmed mother of all the years she'd missed out of raising her girls. Wrapping her arms around Phoebe she gave her a tight squeeze. "Phoebe, listen to me. You have the biggest heart. Love just spills from you. If anyone can help Paige remember why she's apart of this family, a Halliwell, it's you sweetie." Patty smiled as Phoebe gave a nod before hugging her mother once more.

**-Underworld-**

"Trikas. You've brought a guest." Siam watched as the demon led Paige into the room. Looking around, Paige shook her head a bit. "This isn't right." She blinked as if coming out of a haze. Trikas gripped Paige's hand. "It isn't right because you're not used to it. You're a Matthews, this is where you belong. With me." He caressed her face, Paige quickly smiled succumbing to the spell she was under.

Moving to Siam, Trikas leaned in. "What are we to do now?" Siam grinned. "Nothing, it's already working. With Paige rejecting the Halliwell's, she's in turn rejected her birthright and the power that comes along with it." Nodding, Trikas moved back to Paige. "Now all we do is wait a while and let the other two witches get weaker and then we strike." As he finished his sentence, five more demons shimmered in.

**-Attic, Manor-**

"Ready?" Piper asked everyone as they nodded. "Remember, once we summon Paige, I'm sure demons will follow her." Piper said clencing onto the arm of the couch. Leo quickly by her side held on tight. "You okay?" He asked as she nodded. "We have to hurry. We're growing weaker, I can feel it." Phoebe said as Piper nodded. Grams and Patty stood behind the book for protect as both Piper and Phoebe, moving to the middle of the room, began chanting.

"Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us we call you near, Come to us and settle here..." Both pricking their finger and allowing the blood to flow. "Blood to blood we summon thee, Blood to blood return to me." They finished as swirling lights disappered and quickly reappeared, bringing Paige with them.

"TRIKAS!" The ground quaked as Paige had disappeared. "The witches! They must've called her." Trikas walked around the room briefly before Siam instructed him to take some demons with him and kill the Charmed Ones. It was time to end this. Nodding, he along with five other demons shimmered out.

"Paige!" Patty called as the youngest looked right through her mother. Trying to orb out, she was faulted as Leo pulled her down mid orb. Before another word could be said, Trikas and his demons shimmered in as Paige ran to his side. "Time to end this!" Energy balls began flying around the room as the family began dodging and returning the fire as best they could. Piper and Phoebe huddled behind the couch. Piper peeked out to return some fire before looking at Phoebe.

"You have to get to Paige now." Piper instructed before watching Grams throw a potion at a few demons. A small smile appeared before Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know what to do!" Phoebe was feeling worthless as she watched her baby sister clutch onto the demon. As if finally realising that she was no longer the baby sister, Phoebe grabbed Piper as Leo and Patty took out the last of Trikas' demons. He quickly clenched Paige's arms.

"You're hurting me." The young hybrid snatched away as she found herself in the middle of her sisters and Trikas. Placing the athame he had ready back in his pocket, Trip gave a smile to Paige. "Paige..you know you don't belong with them." He let a hand out as Paige smiled and started to reach for him. "Phoebe." Piper called as the former youngest stepped up. "Stop! Paige don't listen to him. We're your family." Phoebe stated as Trikas looked between her and Paige.

"If they were your true family, they would accept you. Like I do." Hand still extended, Trikas still reached for the confused witch. Paige shook her head, feeling conflicted. "Keep going sweetie." Patty told her daughter as Phoebe nodded. "I know things have been unfair. I know we've put a lot on you and for that we are so sorry Paige. But you helped this family heal, last name or no, you're a Halliwell." Phoebe then reached out her hand. Reaching, a slight smile appeared on Paige's face as her hand reached for her sisters'.

Grabbing Phoebe's hand, Paige's eyes closed and then shot open wide. The emotions she was feeling, the memories she was reliving broke the spell Trikas had her under. The tears fell as she looked at the sister she admired. "Phoebe. Piper." Paige called as the sisters embraced and with it so did the Power of Three.

Realizing Siam's plan was unraveling, Trikas pulled the athame from his back. "NOOO!" He moved to strike Paige. "ATHAME!" She called, the knife appearing in her hand. Trikas' momentum working against him as he fell into the athame in Paige's hand. Pulling back, he clenched his wound as he cried out in a fiery anguish. His blood falling on the carpet. "That's gonna be a bitch to clean." Piper quipped before everyone's eyes fell on Paige.

"We're not finished." Piper called. "We're not?" Paige asked extremely drained. "Grams." Phoebe called as a smiling Grams stood with Patty at the book. Reciting the Matriarch spell, Paige watched as the Matriarchs from the Halliwell Line all appeared in front of her. Grams, having moved the book planted herself in front of Paige. Opening her arms, Paige moved into them with a smile on her face as her family looked on.

Something was lingering around the Halliwell manor. Who sent the demon that broke the girls up? Piper had wondered this for some time now and once her sisters noticed her attention being torn, immediately took them up to the attic and began making a spell with the leftover Trikas blood that had definitely stained the carpet.

"Ready?" Piper looked at her sisters as they nodded. Holding hands, Piper began the spell letting the piece of paper burn as she finished. Disappearing in shimmering lights, the girls appeared in the lair of Siam. "The Charmed Ones. Took longer than I expected. Here to kill me?" Siam rose from his seat as he noticed the girls had no potions with them.

"You sent Trikas after our sister and if you know us and you obviously do, you know we don't leave loose ends." Piper said. "I see. But you have no potions and I'm immune to your freezing power, Witch!" He snarled, noticing the sister's never left go of each other's hands. "We don't need no stinkin potions." Phoebe said as she gave the nod.

"The Power of Three will set us free, The Power of Three will set us free..." The girls repeated as Siam screamed out in pain. Before long Siam exploded, this time nothing was left behind.

A few days had passed since Paige's blessing and the vanquish of Siam. All was right in the manor. Piper and Phoebe took to the living room, each with a cup of chamomille tea. The door swung open as a happy Paige bounced into the room. "Done!" She said waving a sheet of paper in their faces. "What is done?" Piper asked, snatching the paper from her hand. Reading it, a smile crossed Piper's face. "Paige." She called lovingly.

"What? What is it?" Phoebe called as Piper handed the paper to her sister. Reading the paper, Phoebe looked at Paige. Standing to their feet, Piper and Phoebe wrapped their arms around their sister. Each began crying as Leo walked in. Pulling back, Phoebe wiped her face. "Paige, are you sure?" Phoebe asked as Paige nodded. "What's going on? Sure about what?" Leo asked, concerned a bit. "Leo." Piper said, stepping in front of her sisters.

Walking up to her husband, she wrapped her arms around him as he held her tight. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." She smiled as Phoebe and Paige shared the same smile. "This is Paige Matthews-Halliwell." Piper's voice jumped at the end as a smile now appeared on Leo's face. Phoebe tightened her hug on Paige as the house rumbled and blue lights fell down on the sisters. And as if a window was open and beautiful breeze moved through the house, all that was heard was the sound of Melinda's voice.

**"Blessed Be My Daughters."**

hope you guys enjoyed the story!


End file.
